Shades Of Red
by The Pokester
Summary: He was Prince Of Fiore, loved and admired by all. He went against creatures of every type, so how could one shade of red make him freeze right on the spot?
1. Scarlet

**I always write new stories when I have other fics to work on. -sorry but I had to write this one. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Being a prince, he knew nothing of feelings.

It's not that his family was a bunch of heartless souls, he never had the chance to, _love._

Now his father was saying he had to find a girl fit to be his queen, to wed?

Rubbish.

At least he was given a choice, Prince Lyon, soon to be king, of The Netherlands, had no choice.

He was betrothed to Lady Juvia from Oceania, and by sheer luck, they fell in love at first sight.

He himself had met Lady Juvia once, she was a nice girl, but lacked something he couldn't quite place his mind on.

She had made it known she was endeared by him, he had only ignored her, hoping for her to get the hint.

She did, not without a teary goodbye though.

He was happy for them, Lyon was one of his best mates.

* * *

He peered slightly through the curtains, and was aghast by the amount of girls there were.

They were all decorated in one significant piece that displayed their wealth and royal rank.

Some seemed interested, cheerfully making their wave through the crowds to take a look at his magnificent and splendid ballroom decor.

Not to brag.

There were so many different hairstyles, not to mention hair color, weaving in between the dance floor.

Shades of blonde, shades of blue, shades of pink, shades of black and so much more.

But one shade of red left him frozen on the spot.

It was like the color of blood, crimson, not too deep, but not too bright.

The color of scarlet.

* * *

**How was that? I do hope you guys liked it, maybe makes up for my super duper late updates...? **

**I am happy to say that TGATB will be updated soon, followed hopefully by Erza's Life.**

**I am so sorry, I've been having such a severe case of writers block though..**

**Also, please check out my blog dedicated to Grayza and on finding their fics and etc.**

**Blog: finding grayza fics .Tumblr .com (no space)**

**You can ask anonymous question if you don't have an account, just check back daily.**

**-The Pokester**


	2. Captivated

Her red hair flashed and she laughed slightly at a comment a companion of hers made, who seemed to be Princess Lucy of Heartfilia.

Gray watched fascinated as she bent over slightly to pluck a strawberry off a food tray and nibbled on it ever so slightly with her ruby red lips.

He was captivated by her.

She had dressed in a splendid yellow assemble, with the back of her dress flaring out. She was as graceful as a swan, walking - no gliding towards the middle of the dance floor.

Lead by a man of blue hair, Gray seethed silently to have not work up the courage to ask first, and could only watch in despair.

Gray kept his head low, hoping to keep a private cover and moved towards her seat.

There was her dance card, which was almost filled out, Gray grinned inwardly and grabbed a quill and sketched his name on.

As he left, he smiled to himself as he would have the red beauty all to himself for the last dance.

* * *

Duchess Erza Scarlet laughed, shaking her head at the man in front of her.

Sir Jellal Fernandez shook his head, trying to hide his blushing red face.

They were childhood friends and as time progresses, it seems it might become something much, much more.

They twirled across the dance floor, gracefully gliding to the music.

Erza was having the time of her life.

Soon though, the dance was over and Erza headed back to her seat and took a look at her dance card to see who was next.

Apparently no one signed up for the next dance, but as Erza shifted her glance down, her eyes widened in surprise.

Because at the bottom was the name _Prince Gray Fullbuster _written perfectly on the small piece of parchment.

He was the one signing up for the next next dance?

Her eyes, alert, glanced up, timidly surveying the area, trying to pick him out amongst the crowd.

She sighed wistfully, and gave up, although a bit of her happy he did sign.

As the next dance began, she was given a rest, she sat there, drinking from her glass of red wine.

Lady Lucy, also finished with her dance, sat down beside her and smiled.

"Erza, who is your next dance?"

"I have no one right now, thank goodness, I need the rest."

Lucy smiled politely at this and glanced down at her dance card.

"Me too. Oh my, is that-"

"Shush Lucy, do you want the whole world to hear. And yes, it is the Prince himself."

"You mean he has signed up to dance with you." Lucy whispered, eyes widening in surprise.

"So it seems." She whispered back, sipping from her drink.

"I am happy for you! I have heard no one else has gotten a dance with him yet -wink-"

"I guess I should be happy too." Erza slowly wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"Of cour-"

The music ended, and Erza felt a bit of butterflies in her stomach. She was Erza Scarlet, Titania, why was she feeling this way?

Dusting off her lap, she stood up, "You'll have to excuse me Lucy, my next dance is up." She nodded to the people also sitting in her table and walked off.

Erza shuffled around the crowd to find her partner, and was stopped by a hand against her shoulder.

* * *

**;) -cliffhangerrr-**


	3. Red

She turned around, slowly, and he was met with stunning hazel eyes. He liked the way that it reflected her emotions, but it was wiped away in a split second.

She takes a deep curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Gray." She smiles, and her red lips part.

He laughs, and the sound is glorious as it tinkles in her ear, "The pleasure is all mine," He gingerly takes one of her hands and kisses it lightly. Earning a rosy blush from the maiden. "Are you up for the dance?"

"Of course, lead the way." The crowd parts as they noticed the Prince with a lady on his hand, hushed whispers fill the air. Debating wether or not she may be the one. Along in the crowd, stands a tall bluenette, watching this all with a frown upon his face.

Gray takes her by the waist, one hand upon hers, and twirls her around with the grace you would find in one of royalty. She follows along, with equal fluid steps, and together, they move to the music. One could not help but admit, they were quite the pair.

She can't help but look up at him, and notice how much handsome he is in person, and how his eyes sparkle whenever he smiles. She likes that. Erza also notices how he's taller than her by a head, with her perfectly at the height of his heart.

He looks down at her and admires the way she holds her head high, but with enough dignity to part just some signs to show that she likes him.

The music ends. He bows and thanks her for this dance and slides away, not without his dashing smile. She's left standing there, flustered and smiles to herself. She returns to her table, avoiding the stares she receives and notices a red rose on her chair with her name.

Erza lits up more and picks up the thornless flower and she smiles, yet again. He's there in the shadows, smiling to himself. Appreciating that the source of happiness for her was himself.

* * *

**Yay? Nay? Reviewssss? (would be great, I offer everyone free cookies because of that!)**


	4. Mesmerized

She laid luxuriously in her room. She had taken off her yellow dress and gave it to her maid to hang in her closet. Erza took a bath, and now smells heavily of roses and she tugged on her bathrobe unconsciously.

Usually, she would take lavender baths, but the rose she received today were quite nice. Besides, her garden bloomed with roses, she had gotten the gardener to bring some fresh ones up and she spread it out in the silky waters. It smelled heavenly, and the water was nicely warm.

Her body had sank into it, the candles lighting up the otherwise dark areas, and the room soon filled with steam. Her robe was a nice pale violet color and she slid the fluffy material on herself.

Now, she laid casually on her bed, twirling the rose in her hand. She smiled, remembering back to the memories of the Prince and his enchanting first impression.

But, she had Jellal. Sir Jellal was one of her closest friends and it is unmistakable to say that they had feelings for each other. The Prince though, he was interesting. Someone she would see in the latest newspaper and Erza never took him seriously. She only came to the ball because her dear friend Lucy, was going and Jellal was also there.

Nevertheless, she liked the Prince. Maybe not so much as Jellal. Her heart was confused. But she was coming of age and she was sure Madame Duvelle, her beloved teacher would try to marry her off.

Coming from an all girls school since young, she never encountered men before.. But the art of flirting and everything was taught at Madame Duvelle's Academy of Ladies, so she knew what to do.

Erza placed the rose down gently on her desk, and took off the robe to slip into her nightgown. She climbed timidly into bed, puffing out the pillows for a comfier sleep. She laid down, eyes wide open, wondering what the Prince could possibly be doing. The way he talked, ran chills down her body, she felt... _exhilarated. _

Closing her eyes, she melted into the velvet material of her bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
